Hunted
by Feline Feral
Summary: PG-13 for some language. It's a SydNig story. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. I'm not making any money off this so please don't sue.  
  
Hunted By Rosalie  
  
Chapter One  
  
Nigel entered the office to find Sydney arguing loudly with someone. He tried to ignore it but couldn't. On further inspection he saw that it was Derek Lloyd. "What's that scumbag doing here?" He thought as he silently entered Sydney's office.  
  
Derek was whining. "You have to help. It's your fault I'm in this mess."  
  
That remark did not go over well with Sydney. "It's not my fault you pompous asshole............" Sydney had more to say but stopped when Nigel gasped, he had never in the 4yrs they'd been working together heard her call people things. Well, not straight to their face anyway.  
  
"I'm sorry, Syd. I heard yelling. I thought something was wrong." Nigel stuttered as he backed toward the door.  
  
Sydney's face softened. "That's okay, Nigel. Derek was just leaving." Sydney balled up her fists as she said this to emphasise her statement.  
  
Derek took the hint and left quickly. He shoved Nigel out of the way violently when he reached the door. "This is not over, Sydney. You will help."With that he was gone.  
  
Sydney took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. She went over to Nigel and helped him up. "You all right?"  
  
Nigel nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. What was that all about?" he asked while fixing his glasses and putting them in his pocket.  
  
Sydney shook her head. "I'm not exactly sure."  
  
Nigel nodded and began to speak but cut off when the bell for classes rang. Sydney grumbled. "Crap, I'm going to be late, Sorry, Nig. See you later."Sydney grabbed her bag, gave Nigel a quick kiss and ran off to teach her class.  
  
Nigel sighed and went over to his desk to finish marking the tests Sydney hadn't gotten to yet. To himself he said. "I hope it doesn't become anything serious, we've been dating for 4 months and we still haven't gone on a second date."Nigel then began the tedious job of marking the tests, unaware that Sydney had thought the same thing as her class began.  
  
The rest of the day went off without a hitch and they had all but forgotten Derek. Sydney and Nigel agreed to meet for supper later that night. That's when things started to go wrong.  
  
Note: It's short I know but the next chapter is longer. I'm not going to post it until I get at least 5 reviews. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own the Relic Hunter characters.  
  
Note: As promised here is the next chapter. Before we begin I wanted to give a shout out to snaggle, Rashida, Sunflower18, Hazzard_girl14 and mbsinger, who gave the story its first five reviews. Thanks for the support and I hope you like the next chapter.  
  
Hunted By Rosalie  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Nigel and Sydney arrived at her favourite restaurant, Sharpe's, at roughly 6p.m. They got their seats quickly in the packed restaurant as they had made the reservations earlier in the day.  
  
"Any sign of Derek after this morning?"Nigel started a conversation.  
  
Sydney frowned. "No, that's the weird thing. He never......." Sydney was interrupted when the waitress came.  
  
"Are you two ready to order?"Kristy, as her name tag indicated, asked them both.  
  
They nodded and both answered. "I"ll have the Chicken Parmesan, thanks." The waitress nodded and turned to Sydney. "And You."  
  
Sydney answered. " All have the spaghetti but with no parsley in the sauce, please., Kristy."  
  
Kristy smiled. "No problem, Syd." She then turned and left.  
  
Sydney returned to the thought she had been contemplating before Kristy came. The next thing she knew, Nigel was standing beside her waving a hand in front of her face. She gasped and snapped her head back.  
  
Nigel smiled and went back over to his seat, as he sat down the food arrived. "You all right, Syd?" Nigel asked concern masking his features.  
  
Sydney nodded and began to eat. "Yeah, I was just.............." she stopped and started choking on the food she swallowed. Nigel was at her side in a second, knowing what was wrong or at least having an idea. He tried to help her but failed and called an ambulance.  
  
The paramedics would not allow him to ride with them so he had to follow in the car. Before Nigel left he went back to their table and looked at Sydney's spaghetti. There was parsley on it. Nigel grumbled and left for the hospital.  
  
When Nigel arrived he was shown to Sydney's room. The doctor said that she would be okay, but needed to rest. Nigel sat down beside her and held her hand in his own.  
  
Note. I know it's short but I promise after Chapter Three, which is also going to be short, they will get better and longer. The same thing goes for Chapter Three, until I see at least five reviews for chapter two, you won't see chapter three. So keep the reviews coming. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will.  
  
Note: I'd like to apologize to anyone I upset with the no next chapter until 5 reviews. I am going to stop that and update as quickly as possible. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Hunted By Rosalie  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Sydney slowly pulled herself awake and immediately knew something was off she wasn't in her room. When she opened her eyes and saw the hospital room the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. Sydney sighed and pulled herself into a sitting position. It was then she noticed Nigel asleep in a chair beside her. She shook him gently.  
  
"Nigel? Nigel, you awake?"  
  
Nigel groaned and looked at Sydney. " You all right?" he asked looking concerned.  
  
Sydney nodded. " Yeah, have you been here all night?" When Nigel nodded Sydney smiled slightly and ordered him to go home and rest but Nigel refused. So after a few minutes of failed persuasion she gave up. " Damn, he's getting stubborn." She thought.  
  
"What happened last night, Nig?"  
  
Nigel's face became solemn. " Somebody put parsley in your spaghetti." As Nigel looked at Sydney he could practically see the gears in her head spinning and guessed that she was probably thinking about Derek. He was the only person Nigel could think of that would go as low as using an allergy against someone to get what he wanted.  
  
" You think it was Derek, don't you?"  
  
Sydney nodded " Yeah, I do. Where's the doctor Nig. I want to get out of here so I can have a little chat with out friend."  
  
Nigel returned a few minutes later with a young woman in tow. After several minutes Sydney was pronounced healthy and was released from the hospital.  
  
Note: It's short I know but the next ones longer I promise. I have chapters four and five left after this one to put up. I'm still working on chapter six. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Note: Sorry this took me so long. I had it written out, it was the typing that got me. Exams are keeping me busy. All right enough of the excuses and on with the reading. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Hunted By Rosalie  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Sydney and Nigel entered the office the next day to find Claudia being harassed by Derek Lloyd. Nigel put a restraining hand on Sydney's arm as she spoke or rather yelled.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay way, that there was no way in hell I was helping you!"  
  
When Sydney finished her rant Derek just looked at her smugly. "I see you made it out of the hospital all right."  
  
This was not the smartest thing for Derek to say. Sydney broke free of Nigel's grip and pounced on him. Nigel cringed as Sydney's fist connected with Derek's face. The sound of bones cracking could be heard throughout the office.  
  
Nigel attempted to move away from the door to get to the phone but the movement only got him a punch to the gut from Derek who was getting his ass kicked by Sydney. When he recovered he motioned for Claudia to call the police, she did.  
  
Derek heard her talking and dashed toward her in an attempted to stop her but was intercepted by Nigel who was getting almost as pissed off as Sydney, which was scary.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Bailey? You're a wimp, you don't scare me."Lloyd said as he prepared to punch Nigel.  
  
Nigel didn't answer right away but stood his ground. After a few seconds he smiled. "I'm not going to do anything. I'm just a distraction." Nigel laughed slightly pointing behind him to Claudia who had just hung up the phone and then to Sydney who delivered the knock out punch.  
  
Sydney went over to Nigel's desk and sat in his chair completely wiped out. Nigel began to ask if she was all right but was interrupted by the arrival of the police.  
  
The first officer entered the office to find Derek on the floor in a heap, unconscience. "Are you the one who called the police?"  
  
Claudia nodded. "I did."  
  
The second officer spoke next. "Whose pressing charges and is that the perp?" he asked motioning to the form on the ground.  
  
Sydney nodded. "Yep, that's Derek Lloyd. I want him arrested for trespassing and uh he admitted to putting parsley in my spaghetti last night, so I guess that would be attempted murder."  
  
The officers nodded, even thought they were confused and while the one handcuffed the recovered Derek, the other spoke. "Tell me what happened exactly."  
  
Sydney, Nigel and Claudia told what they remembered or saw. Sydney cleared up the whole parsley thing before they left. "He put parsley in my spaghetti and I'm allergic to it. If I would have ate anymore then I did I would be dead. He knew it because we've had encounters before."  
  
The officer put his notebook away. "All right Miss Fox, that should do it. We'll contact you if we need anything else."With that he officers left.  
  
As they left Derek found the balls to threaten Sydney again. "You bitch, you think this is the end you're wrong. I'll get out and all of you will pay." The police officers yanked him roughly to the car telling him he just bought himself another charge.  
  
Sydney turned to Claudia. "Are you all right? That was some pretty fast thinking. Thanks."  
  
Claudia nodded. "I'm fine, Syd. Just a little wiped and you're welcome I guess but Nigel told me to call the cops."  
  
Sydney looked over at Nigel who was sitting behind his desk looking weary and pale. Sydney smiled "You okay, hun?"  
  
Nigel nodded back and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm okay. My ribs hurt from where he punched me earlier."  
  
Claudia spoke as Sydney went over to Nigel and sat in his lap. "Yeah he even stood in front of Derek, while I was making the call." She smiled and went over to her desk and picked up a book.  
  
Sydney smiled at Nigel. "Wow, Nigel. What happened there? Not that I'm complaining. That was awesome."  
  
Nigel shrugged. "I got tired of him calling me a wimp and besides I can't let you have all the fun. Now can I?"  
  
Sydney smiled. "No I suppose not."Nigel didn't reply but instead pulled her into a kiss that lasted until they were both breathless.  
  
Claudia looked at her watch and reluctantly spoke. "Uh, Syd, Nig. I really hate to interrupt but your going to be late for class."  
  
Nigel and Sydney pulled away from each other and got up. Sydney looked at the clock and said. "Oh, shit, got to go." She ran to her office grabbed her things. She than thanked Claudia, gave Nigel a quick kiss and was out the door, running down the hall. Talk about Deja-vu.  
  
The rest of the day went by with out a hitch. Sydney let Claudia go home early and they left soon after. Instead of going their separate ways, they both went to Sydney's house. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Hunted By Rosalie  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Sydney and Nigel woke up the next day in each others arms. Neither moved as it was Saturday and they were content to just holding each other. Around noon they both agreed that it was time to get up. They'd spent the morning in bed talking.  
  
"What are we going to do for the rest of the day? Grade the pop quizzes?"Nigel asked Sydney as they looked for something in her kitchen to eat.  
  
Sydney shook her head. "Later, what do you say we go out for lunch. I forgot to do grocery shopping."  
  
Nigel agreed and they both left just as the phone rang. Neither heard it so they missed a very important phone call. Derek Lloyd had escaped from police custody. It took them roughly 15 minutes to reach James Café, but that was all the time Derek needed to hunt them down and collect the necessities for his next course of action.  
  
As they ate Nigel and Sydney discussed their relationship. Although neither had much to say. They had both pretty much had discussed everything earlier. Nigel had something he had wanted to ask Sydney for a long time but he wasn't sure if he should so he took a chance.  
  
"Syd."He said hesitantly, interrupting her, while moving up out of his seat.  
  
Sydney stopped talking and watched him curiously, as he knelt beside her. "What are you doing, Nigel?"she asked getting nervous.  
  
Nigel didn't answer but only smiled as he pulled out a s mall box and opened it. Sydney gasped as Nigel spoke. "Sydney Fox, Will you marry me?"When Nigel finished the entire Café seemed to go quiet as if waiting for her response.  
  
Sydney starred at Nigel with tears rimming her eyes. When she finally found her voice she spoke slowly. "Yes, Nigel . I will marry you."  
  
The café let out around of applause as the couple kissed. Nigel and Sydney were both happy ( Nigel relieved) and so caught up in talking about things that they never saw the eyes watching them. Had they, they would have realized the eminent danger approaching them.  
  
Note: It's very short I know but it's really only a lead up the events in the next chapter. I'll update as fast as I can but I'm having a little problems with the next chapter. Anyway, Thanks to all those who reviewed. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: See chapter one

A.N: I know it's been awhile but I'm back and hopefully for a while. Ducks from any projectiles Next chapter for this and my other stories are being worked on and should be up in the next little while. This chapter is dedicated to Rashida who got me to actually type it up and read it first. Thanks, girl. Hope ya like it everyone.

Chapter Six

Derek smiled as he saw Sydney and Nigel exit the café. He would finally have his revenge on her. If she wouldn't help him she would pay. Derek laughed evilly as he raised the snipers rife to his eye, taking aim and firing with one thought. "Bye, bye Nigel."

The shot rang in Sydney's ears causing her to look around for the shooter and take a defensive position. She saw no and began to look for the victim, if there was one. Her heart stopped and the world froze as she saw Nigel lying on the ground. Sydney just stood limply before running and kneeling beside Nigel and checking his pulse. When she found one she let out a relieved sigh and called an ambulance.

The paramedics arrived shortly after, hustling Sydney out of the way and pushing through the growing crowd. They went to work taking vitals and other numerous things Sydney didn't pay attention to. All she could do was watch helplessly as they continued to call out various things and loaded Nigel into the ambulance. One of them turned eventually and spoke to Sydney.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to follow us ma'am. Are you a relative?"

When Sydney finally found her voice she spoke. "No, I'm his fiancée."

The paramedic nodded. "We're going to St. Mike's hospital. The police will probably want to talk to you there after they do here." Without even waiting for a response the paramedic got into the ambulance and they speed off sirens blaring.

Sydney didn't even think as she drove quickly to the hospital. She had managed to convince the police that she would talk to them in more detail at the hospital. It had helped that they main officer on the scene was an old friend of hers; even if they had arrived after they ambulance had left. "Gee what great police we have here." She though sarcastically as she pulled up to the hospital.

She made her way straight to over to the administration office of the hospital regardless of the people yelling at her. Sydney was in no mood to deal with anyone and if she had to she was a force to be reckoned with. She just wanted to know if Nigel was alright and see him. Sydney growled as the nurse at the desk continued to ignore her. Finally Sydney practically yelled as she restrained herself from strangling the nurse. "Excuse me. I'd like information about Nigel Bailey. He was brought in here earlier."

Without looking up the nurse spoke. "I'm sorry miss but I can't tell you anything. You're not a relative."

Sydney just about snapped completely. "You didn't even ask if I was a relative. What right do you have to assume things?"

Once again she never looked up. "Well. Are you a relative?" When Sydney didn't reply she smirked. "I didn't think so."

Sydney snapped, growling she grabbed the nurse through the window and pulled her as close to her face has she could. "Now, you look here. I don't give a rat's ass about what you have to obey. I may not be Nigel's relative but I am his fiancée and last time I checked that counted. You are going to tell me what I want to know!"

When she had let the nurse go the nurse gulped and slowly began to look for the information. Quietly she spoke as if afraid of another out burst. "Mr. Bailey is still in surgery. I don't know anything beyond that, I'm sorry. We've contacted his brother, Preston on England and he is on his way. What may ask is your name?"

Sydney took a deep breath to try and calm herself the last thing she needed was Preston here to yell about what had happened and try and get Nigel to leave. "My name is Sydney Fox. I'm his fiancée as I mentioned earlier."

"I will let the doctor know you're here, when he is out. Can't you please take a seat in the waiting room?"

Sydney nodded and walked over to where the nurse had pointed and sat down in a daze. She couldn't believe this was happening. Life went from being perfect to horrible in less then five minutes. She was going to get who ever did this and they would pay. Suddenly Sydney sat up straight she knew who did this.

That son of a bitch, Derek Lloyd was going to pay. Sydney hadn't really taken his threat of revenge seriously. Derek was just a pain in the ass. "I should have known." She thought. "I mean he did kidnap Nigel once after all." Before she could go any further a doctor approached her.

"Are you Sydney Fox?" When she nodded he continued.


End file.
